Don't You Forget About Me
by Mindfuck.yd
Summary: The Breakfast Club al estilo Victorious. One-Shot de acuerdo a la película, no al episodio, con ligeros cambios. Beck es un joven rebelde, Tori una niña popular, André un atleta, Robbie un nerd (sin Rex) y Jade una rara inadaptada social. Habrá un poco de Jori. Cat Valentine no está en ésta historia.


**Alfín ví la película y me gustó mucho, pero a mi parecer le cambiaron muchas cosas...en fin, realmente no sé el _porque_ de este one-shot. Uhm, prometo actualizar uno de mis fics pronto jaja (/u\)**

* * *

"_...Y estos chicos_

_A quienes les escupes_

_mientras tratan de cambiar su mundo_

_son inmunes a tus consultas._

_Ellos están alerta_

_por lo que están pasando..."_

― _David Bowie_

**;;**

Sábado en la mañana, en Hollywood Arts reinaba el silencio por los pasillos, el plantel se encontraba vacío. En el estacionamiento se encontraba una fila de autos.

- No puedo creer que tenga que estar aquí en sábado – dijo Tori Vega dirigiéndose a su padre.

- Hija, no te preocupes, es solo un sábado – le aseguró el oficial de policía mientras que Tori abría la puerta.

- Eso dices porque tú no eres el que tendrá que estar encerrado – le reprochó la joven mientras salía del auto. Una vez afuera azotó la puerta molesta y se dirigió hacia el plantel.

;;

-¿Está será la primera o la última vez que harás esto?- preguntó molesta la madre de Robbie Shapiro.

El joven la miró con temor antes de responderle, escogiendo bien su respuesta. – La última –

- Bueno, pues entra ahí y usa el tiempo a tu favor –

- Mamá, no se supone que debamos estudiar – dijo el joven mirando el rostro de disgusto de su madre frente a el – Solo estaremos sentados ahí sin hacer nada-

- No me interesa, tú encontrarás una manera de estudiar-

-Si- le reprimió la marioneta que él sostenía mientras el joven abría la puerta del auto.

-¡Vete!- le apresuró su madre haciendo que el joven saltara del auto cuidando no tirar a Rex del auto, colocándolo en el asiento del copiloto.

;;

- Hey, no te preocupes, cualquiera la hecha a perder a veces- comentó el primo de André Harris mientras el joven evadía su mirada. – El problema está en que puedes perder una beca universitaria por cosas como ésta –

El joven miró a su primo con arrepentimiento y salió del auto sin decir una palabra.

;;

Beck Oliver despreocupadamente cruzó la calle dirigiéndose hacia el plantel sin darse cuenta de un auto, el cual se detuvo antes de arrollar al joven.

;;

Del auto salió una joven rápidamente, azotando la puerta, quien se quedó parada ahí por un momento antes de querer asomarse por la ventanilla del copiloto. Antes de poder hacer algo el auto se había ido dejando a Jade West mirándolo partir.

**;;**

Seis mesas bien acomodadas como un salón de clases, detrás de ellas una estatua adornada el medio de la biblioteca, rodeada por mesas y sillas dispersas y varios estantes llenos de libros. En la primer fila de mesas se encontraba sentada Tori, viendo como André se acercaba y le pedía permiso con la mirada para ocupar el asiento de al lado, el cual ella le cedió con una tímida sonrisa, tras ellos estaba Robbie acomodando su silla.

Beck entró a la biblioteca mirando alrededor, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Robbie. Se quitó los lentes de sol y con un ademán le dijo que se quitara, el joven temeroso le obedeció y tomó asiento en la mesa de al lado, mientras que Beck colocaba una silla frente a la de el para sentarse y subir los pies dejando sus lentes sobre la mesa. André y Tori observaron la escena, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada en defensa del joven.

La atención de los cuatro jóvenes se centró de inmediato en Jade, quien entró al lugar al igual que ellos, sin decir una palabra, pero con paso apresurado, sin hacer contacto visual. Rodeó la estatua tras las mesas y arrojando una libreta negra sobre la más alejada, tomó asiento, y dándoles la espalda a todos. Ante eso André miró a Tori, ambos soltaron una carcajada discreta, Robbie volteó a ver a Jade sobre el hombro, solo hizo una cara de sorpresa ante la actitud y regresó su mirada al frente.

-Bueno, bueno…aquí estamos- dijo con petulancia el maestro Dickers entrando a la biblioteca, examinando cuidadosamente con la mirada a los cinco jóvenes frente a él – Felicitaciones por la puntualidad –

- Disculpe señor – dijo Tori levantando la mano tímidamente, el maestro la miró con desinterés –Sé que esto es detención, pero yo…creo que no pertenezco aquí-.

El maestro la miró por un momento antes de levantar su brazo y mirar el reloj en su muñeca –Son las 7:06 – dijo ignorando el comentario de la joven – Tienen exactamente 4 horas y 45 minutos para pensar en lo que los trajo aquí -.

Ignorando completamente las palabras del profesor Beck escupió al aire, para luego atrapar su propia saliva, al ver su _proeza_ Tori hizo un gesto de asco dirigiendo su mirada al profesor frente a ella.

- Mientras están aquí, no podrán hablar, ni moverse de sus asientos – Dickers se dirigió hasta donde Beck se encontraba _sentado_ para retirarle la silla de sus pies, obligándolo a sentarse correctamente. –Y tú, no podrás dormirte -.

- Vamos a probar algo diferente hoy. Ustedes van a escribir un ensayo, no menos de mil palabras – continuaba hablando mientras dejaba una hoja frente a cada alumno – Diciéndome, _¿Quién creen que son? _- Terminó de repartir las hojas y se dirigió al joven quien había subido su pie a la mesa - Y por ensayo, me refiero a un ensayo, no solo una palabra repetida mil veces ¿Esta claro Señor Oliver? -.

- Entendido – dijo el joven con arrogancia, evitando hacer contacto visual con el maestro.

- Bien. Tal vez tengan la oportunidad de aprender algo de ustedes mismos – Comentó el profesor mientras levantaba su mano para señalar fuera de la biblioteca – Mi oficina está cruzando ese pasillo, cualquier _negocio divertido_ está prohibido. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, pero antes de dejar a maestro retirarse uno de ellos tuvo la audacia de hablar.

- Yo tengo una pregunta – por supuesto, el joven Oliver - ¿Acaso Lane sabe de tus inútiles _castigos_?-

-Le responderé esa pregunta el próximo sábado – el joven lo miró sorprendido –No te metas con el toro, joven, o te tocarán los cuernos – amenazó el profesor antes de retirarse, dejando a los jóvenes en completo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido segundos después por un sonido proveniente de la última mesa

Los jóvenes voltearon curiosos para descubrir a Jade mordiéndose las uñas, siendo ella la causante del sonido. El sentir las miradas sobre ella se detuvo, y vio los rostros de sus _acompañantes_. Después de un intercambio silencioso de miradas, la joven continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si te siques comiendo las uñas no tendrás hambre en el almuerzo – comentó coqueto Beck, a lo que Jade le respondió lanzándole una uña con la boca – Te he visto antes – fue lo único que dijo el joven antes de voltear a ver a Robbie, quien jugaba con su lapicero en la boca.

Sintiendo la mirada sobre él, volteó a ver a Beck – Es una mierda, ¿no?- dijo Robbie sonriendo tímidamente, Beck solo lo ignoró y regresó su mirada al frente, convirtiendo la hoja en la que se supone que debería haber escrito el ensayo en una bola de papel, la cual arrojó al frente tarareando una canción.

- No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando realmente – comentó harta Tori mirando a André.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – André y Tori voltearon a ver a Beck sorprendidos. -¿Qué se supone que hagamos si queremos hacer pipí?- preguntó el joven preocupado.

-Por favor… - exclamó Tori revirando los ojos al igual que su compañero de mesa.

- Tengo que hacer – dijo Beck mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, acomodándose en su silla.

- Hey, no vas a orinar aquí, hombre- dijo André regresando su atención al joven.

- No hables, no. Harás que se me espante – comentó mirando hacia la mesa, mientras que Robbie echaba un vistazo discreto.

- Vas a parar antes de que la primera gota llegue al suelo – amenazó André.

-Te vez bien sexy cuando te enojas – dijo burlonamente Beck mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. André solo lo miró confundido antes de darle la espalda nuevamente.

- Oye, tu, _Cuatro ojos_ – Robbie volteó a ver al joven - ¿Por qué no vas y cierras la puerta para poder _preñar_ a la _Reina Del Baile_?- preguntó Beck dirigiéndose a Tori, haciendo que André volteara molesto.

-¡Hey!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Hey! Cuida tus palabras, viejo – amenazó nuevamente el joven mirando a Beck a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? Nadie aquí está interesado – comentó Tori molesta tratando de ignorar los comentarios de Beck.

- Oye, tu, _Deportista_- volvió a comentar Beck - ¿Qué hiciste para estar aquí? ¿Olvidaste lavar tu chaqueta?-

- Yo opino que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar en nuestros ensayos – comentó Robbie tratando de calmar el ambiente.

- Solo por que seas un maldito no tienes derecho a ser un dolor en el trasero ¡Así que basta! – dijo André molesto.

-Es un país libre – dijo Beck sonriéndole causando que el joven se molestara aún más.

-Lo está haciendo para molestarte. Solo ignóralo – le dijo Tori a André. Beck sacudió su largo cabello y miró a la joven.

- _Dulzura_- Tori volteó ante el molesto apodo –No me podrías ignorar, aunque lo intentes – dijo Beck con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que Tori le revirara los ojos nuevamente y Jade volteara a ver la pelea entre ellos con atención.

- Así que, ¿ustedes son como novio y novia?- continuó el joven dirigiéndose a la pareja frente a él quienes hacían su más grande esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

- ¿Están saliendo?- seguía insistiendo -¿Amantes? Vamos, _Deportista_, ¿Te estas acostando con la hermosa morenaza?-

-¡Vete al diablo!- gritó Tori molesta.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó André.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- preguntó el profesor Dickers desde su oficina desviando su vista del periódico en sus manos, al no obtener respuesta continuó leyendo.

Beck miró a Tori con una sorpresa fingida, burlándose de ella, mientras Jade sonreía ante la valentía de la joven y André lo miraba con desprecio.

Beck se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al barandal de las escaleras, en donde se sentó. -¿Qué dicen si cerramos la puerta para que Dickers no nos vigile por unos segundos?- preguntó acomodándose.

- Pero se supone que la puerta debe permanecer abierta- dijo Robbie.

-¿Y qué?-

-¿Y que si te callas? Hay más gente aquí que no busca problemas- dijo André molesto por tanta insistencia del joven.

- Tenía entendido que debías ser listo para ser _luchador_– se burló Beck mientras jugaba con un lapicero en sus manos.

-Como si tú no fueras juzgado por nadie… – comentó André con sarcasmo -¿Sabes? Tu no cuentas, si desaparecieras por siempre no haría gran diferencia. Tú ni existes en esta escuela-

Beck desvió su mirada del joven con cierta tristeza mientras Jade lo observaba curiosamente.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que me uniré al equipo de lucha – comentó Beck volviendo a su molesta actitud. André solo se burló de él – No te aceptarían-.

- Soy fuerte-

-¿Tú no eres de esos que abandonan todo?- preguntó Tori fastidiada.

-Ni siquiera trato de entrar- respondió Beck despreocupado.

-Es porque tienes miedo- aseguró Tori desafiante.

- Oh tu inteligencia me sorprende. Es por eso mismo por lo que no me uno a sus clubes – dijo el joven fingiendo preocupación.

-Eres un gran cobarde- aseguró Tori mirando a Beck.

-Yo estoy en el club de matemáticas- comentó Robbie levantando la mano levemente.

-Tu no pruebas para nada por miedo a que te rechacen- continuó Tori ignorando el comentario del joven.

-Bueno, tal vez sea porque ustedes, gente de clubes, son unos idiotas-

-No conoces a ninguno de nosotros-

-Si los conociera tampoco me uniría a sus malditos clubes-

-Vete a lavar la boca- dijo André molesto ante tantas malas palabras de parte del joven.

- También estoy en el de ciencias- comentó nuevamente Robbie.

-Espera un momento- les dijo Beck antes de dirigir su atención a Robbie -¿De qué tanto balbuceas?-

-Yo solo decía que estoy en el club de matemáticas, ciencias y de física- dijo Robbie contando cada uno con sus dedos. Beck lo ignoró y regresó su mirada a Tori.

-Hey, morena- la joven lo miró con una mueca -¿Perteneces al club de física?-

-Es un club académico- respondió con obviedad

-¿Y?-

-Y, los clubes académicos no son lo mismo que los demás – respondió fastidiada la joven.

-Ah, pero los bobos como él- dijo Beck apuntando a Robbie –si lo están- Tori volteó a ver al joven un momento antes de regresar su mirada a Beck.

-dime, ¿Qué hacen en tu club?-

-Pues, hablamos sobre física…- comentó Robbie.

-Entonces se podría decir que es algo _social. _Demente y triste, pero social- aseguró Beck mientras Tori lo veía aburrida, esperando a que legara al punto.

-Se podría decir-

Jade solo observaba la plática desde su lugar sin comentar nada.

-Hablan, conviven, hacen fiestas...- dijo Beck

-Sí, algo así. Pero no nos drogamos- comentó Robbie

-No somos como tú. No nos drogamos- dijo Tori atrayendo la atención de Beck nuevamente. Ambos ignoraban el balbuceo de Robbie sobre lo que hacían ellos en sus clubes mientras Jade hacía con su mano _pistola,_ apuntando hacia Beck. André mantenía su mirada en la puerta, deseando que el profesor no se diera cuenta de su pequeño debate.

-Cállense. Si siguen hablando Dickers vendrá- dijo André cortando la conversación –Y no necesito pasar otro sábado aquí-

Mientras André y Beck seguían discutiendo, Jade se encontraba dibujando algo, Tori había decidido ignorarlos y Robbie presenciaba la discusión hasta que el profesor Dickers se había asomado por la puerta. Beck corrió a sentarse entre Tori y André, fingiendo calma. Una vez fuera de su vista, el joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida siendo cuestionado por los demás. El joven logró quitar una pieza de la puerta haciendo que ésta se cerrará abruptamente y regresó a su asiento, ignorando los regaños de André.

;;

-¡¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?!- preguntó Dickers entrando a la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo se supone que sepamos si no debemos movernos?- dijo Beck mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó de nuevo mirando a Tori.

-Solo estábamos sentados aquí- respondió temerosa la joven. El profesor siguió cuestionando a los jóvenes a gritos mientras caminaba entre las mesas, haciendo que Jade e protegiera recostándose en la mesa protegiéndose con la capucha de su chamarra, ella no quería meterse en más problemas. Beck la excusó diciendo que no hablaba mucho. El profesor comenzó a interrogarlo hasta que Tori intervino. Dickers se retiró sin respuesta alguna. Jade se asomó por la capucha asegurándose de que se hubiera retirado, pero él solo había ido a abrir la puerta. Colocó una silla pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse causando risas entre los alumnos.

De nuevo adentro Dickers pidió la ayuda de André para mantener la puerta abierta.

-¿Por qué el sí puede pararse?- preguntó Beck –Si él puede pararse, entonces los demás lo haremos. Habrá anarquía-

Tori observaba como entre André y el profesor movían un estante para mantener la puerta abierta, riéndose ante la escena. Beck siguió con sus comentarios siendo ignorado por todos. André había quedado afuera, gracias al estante, así que Dickers le ordenó quitarlo y lo mandó a su lugar, dejando la puerta cerrada una vez más.

- No engañas a nadie Oliver- amenazó el profesor.

-Comete mis pantalones-

-Otro sábado- dijo Dickers comenzando a molestarse. Beck continuaba ganándose sábado más sábado con sus comentarios.

-¡Basta!- dijo Tori buscando cortar la actitud retadora de Beck, pero fue ignorada por ambos hasta que Dickers perdió la paciencia y decidió retirarse, dejando a Beck con dos meses llenos de detenciones.

-¡Jodase!- gritó Beck después de que el profesor de había retirado.

;;

El tiempo pasaba mientras Beck se fumaba un cigarrillo el cual encendió prendiéndole fuego a su zapato con un encendedor., Tori observaba el reloj fijamente tratando de no quedarse dormida, Robbie buscaba acomodarse en su silla, ya que al parecer tenía una erección, André jugaba con las cuerdas de su sudadera y se distraía con futbolito de papel mientras Jade luchaba contra las ansias de comerse las uñas entreteniéndose cortando la circulación de su dedo índice con un hilo, continuando con su dibujo y mirando a Tori como batallaba contra el sueño. Momentos después todos habían caído rendidos ante el sueño.

;;

Beck se encontraba deshojando un libro, mientras el resto miraba como destruía la propiedad escolar y escuchaba los regaños de André hacia él. Dejando la pelea de lado André invitó a Tori a una fiesta, que acabo en una encuesta entre a quien elegiría entre su madre o su padre.

- No lo sé. En ese caso preferiría vivir con mi hermana. Ellos solo me utilizan como pretexto para no terminar –

-¡Ha!- gritó Jade en tono de burla ante el comentario de Tori. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Tú cállate!- le gritó molesta. Jade solo la miró con ojos llorosos y desvió su mirada al techo.

-Solo te haces la víctima- comentó André.

La conversación se tornó en una discusión sobre la convivencia de ellos con sus padres, con Beck insultando a todos, André defendiéndose y Robbie buscando evitar las peleas haciendo comentarios, los cuales acaban siendo ignorados.

;;

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó Beck acercándose a Tori. -¿Has besado a alguien en la boca?-

-¿Por qué no te callas?- preguntó molesta la joven ante la pregunta, sintiéndose incómoda con el tema.

-¿Alguna vez te han tocado, sobre el sostén, por debajo de la blusa?- continuó Beck acercándose a la joven, mientras Jade miraba la escena atentamente. Beck continuaba con las preguntas hasta que André amenazó al joven con terminar su incómodo cuestionario, lo cual enfureció a Beck.

Beck comenzó con amenazas y André se defendió con una llave, dejando a Beck en el suelo, pero el solo lo amenazó con matarlo, ya que él no tenía nada que perder. Finalmente André le advirtió que se alejara de ella.

;;

El tiempo pasó hasta llegar a ser la hora del almuerzo, haciendo que Dickers mandara a Tori en compañía de Jade por algo de beber a la cafetería.

-Entonces ¿Qué tomas?- preguntó Tori. Jade le seguía el paso por detrás en silencio, hasta que se decidió a responder.

-Vodka- respondió adelantándose por el pasillo.

-Ah vodka, ¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando quiero –

-¿Es por eso que estas aquí?- preguntó retadoramente Tori.

-¿Tu porque estás aquí?- Jade se volteó inmediatamente mirando a Tori, acercándose lentamente mientras veía como sus ojos la miraban temerosamente. El espacio en el pasillo se terminó haciendo que Tori chocara con la pared, mientras Jade se acercaba más y más a ella.

;;

Mientras todos almorzaban, Beck seguía molestando a Tori con comentarios molestos o coquetos, Robbie evitaba meterse en peleas, André evitaba molestarse por el joven y Jade observaba silenciosamente a la joven almorzar. Como era de suponerse, todo acabó con una pelea entre André y Beck.

;;

-¿Cuál es el punto en ir al casillero de Beck?- preguntó Robbie mientras el grupo de jóvenes caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a Beck buscando no ser atrapados por Dickers. Una vez en el casillero Beck sacó una bolsa de papel de ahí, en donde se encontraba un gran paquete de marihuana.

-¿Aprobaron esto?- preguntó Robbie asustado al ver el paquete de droga.

Los jóvenes corrían por los pasillos huyendo del profesor quien caminaba por los pasillos. Al llegar a un pasillo sin salida Beck se ofreció a ser señuelo, guardando el paquete en los pantalones de Robbie, para distraer al profesor para que pudiesen huir. Una vez en la librería los jóvenes vieron como Dickers entraba acompañado de Beck, a quién estaba regañando por haber escapado de detención. El joven comenzó a discutir con el profesor haciendo que él lo sacara del lugar para llevárselo al closet del conserje, donde lo regañó.

Sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras, el joven, una vez que él se había retirado se escabulló por el ducto de ventilación. Al llegar a la librería Robbie le devolvió el paquete a Beck, quien se retiró hacia la parte más alejada del lugar, seguido por los demás. Una vez ahí comenzaron a fumar.

;;

-Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer- aseguró Jade.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó Robbie.

-La vida en mi casa es una porquería- aseguró la joven, Robbie se acercó a Tori, quien estaba observando la conversación.

- Jade dice que quiere huir de casa, porque la vida en su casa es una porquería- le dijo Robbie a Tori tratando de susurrar, ignorando que ella estaba escuchando todo, agachando la mirada por la pena.

- La vida en casa de todos es una porquería- afirmó Tori, haciendo que Jade la mirara atentamente – Si no lo fuese, todos vivirían con sus padres por siempre – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jade, siendo borrada por los comentarios de Robbie, quien aseguraba que ella estaba loca por querer huir de casa. La joven al ver que Tori no decía nada, dándole la razón se molestó.

-¿Estas cargando todo eso en tu bolso para huir de casa o para hacerle creer a la gente que huirás de casa?- preguntó Tori.

-Olvídalo- respondió Jade molesta, levantándose del asiento, alejándose de ambos. Tori la siguió para poder hablar con ella, lo que al principio no resultó, pero al ver la empatía de Tori hacia ella decidió hablar de sus problemas con sus padres.

-¿Qué te hacen?-

-Ellos me ignoran- respondió Jade aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

;;

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó André.

-Claro que está loca, ésta diciendo que tiene un psiquiatra – aseguró Robbie.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?- preguntó Jade

-No discutiré mi vida privada con ustedes- respondió Tori molesta.

-Solo responde la pregunta- dijo Beck provocándola, ocasionando que todos comenzaran a molestarla hasta que se hartó.

-¡No, no lo he hecho!- gritó molesta haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho- le dijo Jade mordiendo su labio inferior.

;;

-Prometo no reírme- dijo Beck colocando su mano sobre el pecho.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- dijo Tori riéndose colocando un labial en el escote de su blusa, apoyándolo en su sostén, mientras Jade la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos miraban atentamente como Tori movía su rostro agachado, y al subirlo notaron como se había pintado los labios sin necesidad de las manos. Todos le aplaudieron, en especial Beck.

-Eso fue fantástico Tori- dijo el joven en un tono coqueto.

-No hagas eso, le prometiste que no te burlarías de ella- le dijo Jade molesta.

-Maldito pervertido- André le gritó.

-Ustedes no tienen derecho a decirme nada- dijo Beck mirando a todos, recordándoles lo malo que le habían dicho, molestando a Tori por tener un padre quien le regale cosas.

-Apuesto a que esos aretes te los regaló el, ¿sabes lo que mi padre me dio a mí en navidad? Me abandonó-

De repente todo se tornó en una discusión, Beck continuaba con sus ataques verbales, Jade solo observaba como Tori se defendía, Robbie comentaba ocasionalmente y André estaba a la defensiva.

;;

-¿Quieren saber que hice para estar aquí?- preguntó Jade buscando aliviar la tensión después de que Robbie había confesado que se encontraba ahí por tener un arma en su casillero. Tori le sonrió haciéndole saber que ella quería que continuase –Nada, no tenía nada mejor que hacer –

Todos se comenzaron a reír, dejando de lado la tensión del momento –Se están burlando de mi- comentó entre risas mientras todos trataban de disimular

–No, claro que no- dijo Tori tratando de ahogar las carcajadas.

-Claro que si – afirmó Jade dejándose llevar por la risa de los demás.

;;

-Vamos- Tori jaló la manga del suéter de Jade.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó imitando su mirada.

-Solo vamos- le dijo Tori sonriendo y jalándola nuevamente.

;;

-Te vez mejor sin toda esa mierda negra en tus ojos-

-Hey, me gusta esa mierda negra- dijo Jade mientras Tori le delineaba los ojos a Jade.

-¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?- preguntó Jade confundida.

-Por qué me estás dejando- respondió Tori regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me vez así?-

-Es solo que, te vez diferente- respondió Tori admirando el rostro de la joven –Se te ve la cara, completamente-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Jade frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada- respondió acercándose al rostro de la joven, sus labios apenas rozándose, un suspiro de distancia –Absolutamente nada- aseguró antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

;;

Caminando por el pasillo principal se encontraban los cinco jóvenes. Tori enganchada del brazo de Jade, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, Beck con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de André y Robbie. Todos dirigiéndose a la salida con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

;;

_Estimado Sr. Dickers:_

_Aceptamos el hecho de que tuvimos que sacrificar un sábado entero en detención por lo que fuera que hicimos mal, pero creemos que usted está loco por hacernos escribir un ensayo diciendo 'quién pensamos que somos'. Usted nos ve como quiere vernos... En los términos más simples y las definiciones más convenientes. Pero lo que hemos descubierto es que cada uno de nosotros es un cerebro... un atleta... un caso perdido... una princesa... y un criminal. _

_¿Responde eso a su pregunta? _

_Sinceramente suyos, The Breakfast Club._

* * *

**Lamento si fue una estupidez... **


End file.
